Cheifiroth
by Sailor-MSA
Summary: this story came to me after seeing something my teacher drew. Sephiroth is one scary person but ever he has strange dreams


Addie: So I promised my old teacher I'd write this. I don't own anything

Axel: Am I in this?

Aub: In an ideal world, you would be in EVERY story. Naked. With Roxas.

Addie: Sesshomaru find the two ukes and hide them!

Sessh: Roger.

Axel: Aw, I want Roxy!

Roxas: (from back) HELLS NO!

Addie: Damn.

Riku: So where is Sora?

Sora: (from back) HI RIKU I FOUND GIRLS SCOUT COOKIES!!!!!

Addie: Shit. CLOUD!!!!!!!!!!

Strifes plus One

-----------------------------------------

It was a normal day in Twilight Town, where three brothers lived in peace with a strange silver haired man. "Sora, Roxas, get up!" Cloud yelled for his brothers. A blonde and a burnet came into the kitchen. "Good Morning, Cloud," the blonde said sitting down at the table. "What's for breakfast," the brunet said laying his head down on the table. "Sora, Roxas, wake up," Cloud told them. "Cloud, we know that it's time to be up, but we just need some sugar." Roxas told him. Sora nodded his head and Cloud's boyfriend walked in. "Good Morning Beautiful and his little Brothers," he said kissing Cloud's cheek. "Good Morning Sephiroth," Cloud said.

"So who's picking up the shrimps?" he asked taking out the paper. "Hey! We're not that short!" Roxas yelled then pouted. "I still don't see how you two are twins," Sephiroth said and cloud put breakfast on the table. "They are it's just that they're not identical," cloud said getting himself some eggs. Sora stuck his tongue out a Sephiroth then turned picked up some pancakes. "I still don't see how everyone is scared of the silver haired collage student," Sora said pouring syrup on his food. "I'm 6"6'," he told him. "I have long silver hair and green eyes that are more unnerving than Ax-shit. I think people have a right to fear me."

Roxas glared at the insult of his boyfriend then stated to eat his syrup covered bacon. "Roxas Sora, what have I told you about pouting that much syrup on your food?" Cloud asked. "The same thing you tell Sephy when you come home from work after school and he kidnaps you to your room, don't do it," Roxas replied smartly. Sora started to laugh and Sephiroth snorted into his coffee. Cloud glared at him as if trying to burn holes through him.

"Don't encourage them, " he hissed. Sephiroth finished his coffee than looked at the clock. "Okay free loaders, you have to get to school," he said and the Strifes whined. After the chorus of whines the doorbell rang and a red head walked in. "Good Morning Strife Brothers and the eldest's scary ass boyfriend," Axel said coming into the kitchen. "I'm here to pick up Princes Roxas and Sora for school." Roxas glared but Sora giggled. Axel was always giving them weird names but his saved all his special ones for Roxas.

"So all the nicknames you usually call me are saved for places where Cloud is not, am I right?" Roxas asked. "Because lately you've been calling me Rocks Ass." Sephiroth glared at Axel and put a hand on Clouds shoulder to hold him back. As much fun as it was to see his blonde beat the shit out of people, himself included, they needed to get to school and he needed to study for a test. "Hino, just get going before I can't hold him back and Roxas try not to bring your brother into any more light about your relationship," he told them. The freshmen plus sophomore ran out the door to avoid the seething senior.

"Cloudy, I need you to calm down," he told him leading him to the car. Cloud huffed then pouted stared out the window. "Did you know that our Spring Breaks line up?" Sephiroth asked. Cloud shook his head then looked at his boyfriend. "I worry about them, Seph," he sighed. "I want nothing more but for their dreams to come true and them to be happy. But when I found out that they were dating, my worry just shot through the roof. And I've told you about that weird gene that goes through my family and it's our generation that gets it."

"Don't worry my little rain cloud," Sephiroth told him. "I may not trust Axel but he's a good kid at heart and Roxas won't do anything until he's ready. I do trust Riku and I think that he has a good head on his shoulder. So don't worry. We'll take life as it comes." Cloud smiled as they reached Twilight High. "I'll see you later," cloud said then kissed him. Cloud watched as Sephiroth drove off. "I still don't see why you left me for him," a voice said Cloud turned around to yell at him when Leon came out of nowhere and took him to the front hall.

"Damnit Leon, I could have punched that bastard in the face," Cloud snapped. "And then Sephiroth would have to come get you and then your seme would be mad," Leon said. "Okay I get it!" cloud said glaring at him. "By the way were does Seph work?" Leon asked. "Atlantica," Cloud told him. "He works with Arial and her freshman brother, Demyx."

"RIKU!"

Leon and Cloud looked up to see a brown blur knock into a silver haired sophomore. "Sora! How many time must you knock me down?" Riku asked picking himself and Sora up. Cloud sighed then headed for class far be it for him to understand the minds of his younger brothers.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Addie Okay this is jus a test to see if an idea from a year ago is any good and Mister King if you're reading this I never said it wouldn't be like this.

Sora: R&R please! Or she'll turn into Roxas!

Roxas & Addie: Will not!


End file.
